Hector's Place
Hector's Place is located at the end of Peter Street in Soho and is owned and used by Hector, where he makes porn movies to make money for Jimmer Collins and the Collins gang. It is also used as an illegal casino where Danny West would regularly visit to gamble. Upon learning of Danny West's murder, Eddie O'Connor believes that Jimmer Collins and his gang were responsible as Danny owed them money. As Eddie doesn't know where Jimmer is, he recalls a time when Danny talked about a place he used to gamble at called Hector's Place, and that the guy who runs it, Hector, is in with the Collins crew. Eddie decides to visit the place as he hopes Hector will know where he can find Jimmer. He drives to Soho and arrives on Peter Street. He makes his way inside and takes out members of the Collins gang as they attempt to stop him. Because the place is used to make blue movies (porn), there are lots of half naked girls and guys inside, some of whom are in the process of making pornographic films. Porn stars Leo and Madame Celina are also found inside. Eddie makes his way to the second floor and finds Hector who flees from Eddie. Eddie kills more of Hector's men and eventually confronts Hector on the top floor. He enters a room full of girls, some of whom are naked and others half naked. Eddie demands to know from Hector where Jimmer is. He punches Hector in front of the girls and pushes him onto a table in the room where he puts a gun to Hector's head. Hector at first says he doesn't know where he is. Eddie then puts the gun right next to Hector and implies that if he doesn't know then there's no point of keeping him alive. The girls scream at him to stop but Hector eventually reveals that Jimmer is at the printing works. More of the girls in the room agree and reveal the location of the place, one claiming that Nick Collins himself had taken her their personally before his death. Eddie then leaves the room. Before he leaves Hector's Place he has the choice as to whether to kill him and the girls or not. After Eddie's choice, Eddie kills more members of the Collins gang and makes it to the bottom floor where he witnesses a gang war between the Collins gang and Yardies. A number of Yardies have arrived at Hector's Place in an attack on the Collins gang, because the two gangs are at war with each other. Eddie battles his way through and makes it to Peter Street where he kills both Yardies and Collins gang members along with SO19 police officers who arrive moments later. He then flees the scene and drives to the printing works in Shoreditch to confront Jimmer, his trip having been a success. There are two ways in and out of Hector's Place. Upon arrival, Eddie can enter through the front door on the street, or he can enter through a back alley where a guard will be present. He can then head up some side stairs and arrive straight on the second floor where Hector is stood. Eddie can also use this entrance to exit as well, making it slightly easier to deal with the Yardies and Collins gang, as he won't be in the middle of it all. It's unclear what happens to Hector's Place after the events of The Getaway: Black Monday. Seen as Jimmer Collins and his gang are killed by the end of the game, it is likely someone else would have bought the premises and the illegal business presumably came to an end. Mission Appearences *This Geezer, Hector *Jimmer Collins Trivia *At the start of the mission, Jimmer Collins, Eddie starts off the mission stood in the exit to Hector's Place and will immediately have to kill Yardies and Collins gang members. This happens even if you initially chose to exit through the side exit in the previous mission, This Geezer, Hector. Category:Interiors Category:Collins Gang